Alucinações
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Byakuya convida Ichigo para tomar um sorvete. Decai a partir daí. OOC Justificável. Insânia.


_Eu tive medo escrevendo essa. Fica meu aviso. _

**Alucinações**

Estava quente. Quente como um resort no inferno. Piscinas de lava escaldante, shorts de carvão em brasa, e um drink de aço derretido. Sim, uma descrição assaz teatral, mas ler Shakespeare no calor dá nisso e...

... assaz?

Merda.

- Assaz quente hoje, não, Ichigo?

Merda dupla, tripla, quádrupla, trançada e em bolinhas. Como raios ele fazia isso!!??

- Deveras.

Byakuya teria feito um elogio ao ver que o vocabulário do outro estava evoluindo. Ou talvez sorrido, mas isso não seria encarado da maneira apropriada, se bem compreendia as prováveis reações do shinigami substituto. Preferiu relevar e ir direto ao assunto.

- Estava pensando se gostaria de me acompanhar para um sorvete? Há uma sorveteria bastante bem equipada no centro da cidade e...

... e Byakuya parou por um instante para se certificar de que Ichigo não havia sofrido algum tipo de derrame e estava arregalando os olhos devido a alguma contração anormal dos músculos da face. Uma vez que a idéia foi afastada, ele resolveu continuar.

- ... e Rukia fez alguns comentários bastante positivos. De qualquer forma, gostaria de me acompanhar? Eu pago, evidentemente.

Ichigo ficou lá, parado.

Byakuya esperou.

Ichigo deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e cobriu os olhos com o livro. Tudo bem, podia até estar quente, mas alucinações? Não. Devia ser sonho mesmo.

Byakuya removeu o livro e curvou a cabeça 0,5 grau, esperando uma resposta mais verbal. E não, ele não estava ofendido sobre o fato de sua... proposta ter sido afastada com tal sumariedade. Seu ego, no entanto, estava com vontade de destripar alguma coisa.

- Kurosaki.

O shinigami substituto abriu os olhos. O capitão arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sua resposta?

- Meu pai sempre me disse para não falar com alucinações. Desculpe, Byakuya. – disse Ichigo, virando de costas para o nobre.

Isso quase arrancou algumas lascas de mármore da feição de Byakuya. Até porque, dada a situação, explicaria bastante sobre o comportamento ruidoso e espasmódico do Kurosaki mais idoso, bem como alguns dos traços complexados de seus filhos e, talvez a morte precoce de Masaki, mas... estava divagando.

- Compreendo. Nesse caso, com sua licença.

Ichigo não fez qualquer menção a alucinação e meramente continuou lá, de olhos fechados, sem gastar maiores quantidades de fosfato com um subproduto de seu inconsciente.

O que deixou Byakuya lívido de raiva. Pois você pode, ofender, trair, difamar e até mesmo, que os deuses tenham piedade, VENCER um Kuchiki. Mas ignorar?

Jamais.

Por um instante, Ichigo sentiu dois pontinhos de calor em sua nuca, mas que rapidamente sumiram, com um som bastante realista de uma porta sendo fechada com firmeza. Coçou o local um pouco incomodado pelas leves queimaduras de primeiro grau, mas não deu maior atenção. Estava calor demais para dar atenção para uma alucinação.

...

Byakuya desceu as escadas como um furacão de nobreza, ira incontida e incredulidade. Rumou para a cozinha sem cerimônias e escavou o freezer em busca de algo que possibilitasse a ele uma vingança apropriada. Cogitou um pote de sorvete de abacaxi por alguns instantes, mas se decidiu rapidamente por um picolé comum.

Kurosaki Ichigo havia cometido um erro gravíssimo. E teria que pagar.

- Yuzu-dono, se importa se eu pendurar meu Haori no cabide perto da porta? Não quero amassá-lo.

- ... você já invadiu a cozinha sem mais nem menos e faz toda essa cerimônia pra pendurar um casaco? – perguntou Karin, incrédula – Anda logo.

- Obrigado. – disse Byakuya, lacônico, já dando meia volta para pendurar o haori.

-... e que mal pergunte, porque diabos você está pendurando o casaco? Achei que você e Ichigo iam sair logo.

- E vamos, mas antes terei que trocar de roupa. Minhas indumentárias não fazem parte dos trajos comuns do populacho normalmente encontrado no centro da cidade.

Diga-se a verdade, talvez o calor estivesse afetando Byakuya.

- Hm. – começou Yuzu – Então o senhor gostaria de roupas emprestadas? Porque aquela calça apertadinha, superjusta que o senhor usou da última vez ficou muito boa mesmo no senhor!

Byakuya ignorou supremamente os risos abafados de Karin enquanto fez o gesto de pendurar Haoris se tornar uma arte demorada e que mantivesse sua fachada marmórea estilhaçada tempo o suficiente longe da visão do público para que se reconstruísse.

- Seria o ideal, Yuzu-dono. Fico grato.

...

Ichigo estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a maldita porta sendo aberta com cuidado. Não deu atenção.

Quando ouviu sua cadeira sendo arrastada para o outro lado do quarto, ficou até curioso, mas não deu atenção.

E quando ouviu roupas sendo removidas e substituídas pelo que parecia uma calça jeans, ao julgar pelo barulhinho dos botões, ficou quase assustado, mas não deu atenção.

E até mesmo quando ouviu um... pacotinho, sendo rasgado, papel sendo amassado e depositado na lixeira, bem como um leve suspiro de alguém que se acomoda em uma cadeira, não, ele não deu atenção.

Quando ele ouviu uma lambida particularmente ruidosa sendo desferida contra um picolé, no entanto, ele se dignou a abrir os olhos.

E finalmente, quando ele reuniu coragem para olhar para a direção do ruído e ver Byakuya Kuchiki, lambendo um picolé (com uma maestria digna de diversos comentários lascivos), vestido apenas com seu cachecol costumeiro e uma calça jeans cujo zíper e botões não estavam fechados, ele caiu da cama.

E isso, diga-se se passagem, embora tenha refreado a ira de Byakuya, era apenas uma gota num mar de vingança cruel e obscena.

- Então, Kurosaki Ichigo, vamos agora?

O shinigami substituto levantou-se do chão, a face mais vermelha do que o normal, levando em conta a imagem que estava se esforçando para manter gravada nas retinas para outra hora e algum atrito do nariz contra o carpete e olhou novamente para Byakuya, a expressão relativamente serena.

Para incredulidade do nobre, Ichigo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se eu soubesse que veria isso me engasgando com anti-séptico bucal, teria engolido de bom grado muito antes. Engraçado mesmo é o efeito retardado da coisa, mas...

E o maldito pirralho pretensamente seguidor de normas de higiene bucal olhou com ar... APRECIATIVO para Byakuya por alguns bons mudos instantes antes de voltar a se deitar.

Como ira líquida, sangue rugia em seus ouvidos. Byakuya estava... transfigurado pela fúria e incredulidade completas. A fachada que fosse às favas, OS ALICERCES graníticos de sua face marmórea estavam sofrendo forte abalo.

Mas ele precisava se manter calmo. Ele não seria vencido por... uma mentalidade algo limitada e penalizada pelo calor.

Então, ele tirou as calças.

E como não estava usando fundoshi, ou cuecas, ou coisa que o valha, ajustou a ponta do cachecol de maneira a... ocultar-se.

- Ichigo. Você tem certeza? Não gostaria talvez... de contemplar o assunto uma segunda vez?

E Byakuya recebeu um polegar erguido. Um gesto casualíssimo, demonstrador de concordância ou aprovação (no caso, evidentemente, apenas NÃO concordância, já que o MALDITO MOLEQUE DESCEREBRADO ODIADO AOS SETE INFERNOS E ALÉM) SEQUER HAVIA DIGNADO-SE A ABRIR OS OLHOS.

Havia apenas uma coisa a se fazer.

...

Byakuya irrompeu do quarto de Ichigo, quase derrubou Isshin aos brados de "SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO, ALDEÃO", e rapidamente abriu o Senkaimon particular da família Kuchiki, sem se importar com o fato de que estava caminhando virtualmente nu em pelo, oculto apenas pela herança ostentada orgulhosamente por tantos Kuchikis do passado.

Haviam coisas piores.

E, sim, Ichigo Kurosaki podia ter vencido essa batalha... mas ele venceria a guerra!

**Omake 01**

- Kurosaki Ichigo?

Isshin sacudiu a cabeça, ainda com algumas idéias meio confusas. Ok, mais confusas que o normal.

- Não, é meu filho, ele tá no andar de cima, deixa que eu chamo e...

E Isshin viu-se atropelado por três homens MUITO pálidos e aparentemente MUITO assustados que carregavam uma caixa bastante grande para o andar de cima.

... e onde diabos Ichigo havia conseguido dinheiro suficiente para comprar um ar-condicionado de 15.000 BTU's?

**Omake 02**

Ichigo levantou-se, coçou a nuca, – sim, isso havia doído – e empurrou o hakama de Byakuya para o lado com o pé, para longe dos homens apavorados que irromperam em seu quarto e começaram a instalar o seu novo ar-condicionado.

- Quantos BTU's?

- 15.000, o máximo que a rede local suporta. Por favor, nós temos mulher e filhos, não nos mate.

A vida é bela. Agora, para o banheiro!

**Omake 03**

Kon acordou grogue como se tivesse tomado todas direto do cálice do diabo. Para variar, estava amarrado na parte de trás do sanitário.

Quando percebeu a respiração solitária e alterada e os gestos repetitivos, gritou como se não houvesse amanhã, para grande consternação dos técnicos, que continuaram a instalar o ar-condicionado com renovado vigor.

**Omake 04**

- Rukia.

- ... sim, Nii-sama?

- Estás terminantemente proibida de fazer quaisquer comentários sobre sorvetes dentro da mansão Kuchiki, fui claro?

- ... cristalino, Nii-sama.

- Ótimo.

Byakuya deu meia volta e foi se vestir. Amanhã ele voltaria aquele maldito subúrbio. E venceria a guerra.

_Presente de Carnaval (???) já que Natal já foi, pra Srt. Maga. Espero que goste, mas, foi você que me pediu insânia com o Byakuya. É a vida. _

_Menção Honrosa a Anne Asakura que leu, comentou via MSN, e que me deu a idéia de amarrar o Kon na privada. _


End file.
